


10 Minutes

by malgeumisunrise



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malgeumisunrise/pseuds/malgeumisunrise
Summary: A series of drabbles that I make for 10 minutes only.I saw this from a different writer and thought I would like to try as well.Chapters will be edited after posting, whenever I feel like it.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/SMC
Kudos: 60





	1. DubChaeng

Dahyun flopped on the sofa, groaning. Chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh. Dahyun was never one to try and get some attention for herself, but she had her moments.

Chaeyoung put her phone down and lowered the volume of the tv, dutifully looking at the older, but incredibly more childish, girl beside her.

Dahyun let out a huff when Chaeyoung did nothing more than that and crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize her pout.

Chaeyoung grinned, entirely amused.

"Hi, unnie. You okay?"

Dahyun didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Chaeyoung from the corner of her eye, seemingly pleased by the attention she's given.

"Hi."

Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun with another laugh, already used to the older girl's antics. She always did this whenever she was tired, whined for attention, maybe a little affection, and today is no exception. With what their schedule looked like, with the practices and all, it would have been weird for Chaeyoung if Dahyun had not thrown a silent tantrum.

"Why can't you just ask for affection like a normal person?" Chaeyoung asked, voicing her thoughts.

Dahyun let out an indignant huff. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chaeyoung nodded in feigned understanding, a serious look on her face. "Of course, or course. Now, uncross your arms and hug me back."

Dahyun took a moment, but she relented, then gently wrapped Chaeyoung's waist.

Chaeyoung smiled, a little triumphantly, and hummed in pleasure when Dahyun started singing their song.


	2. DaYeon

Dahyun grabbed her phone and checked the time. She moved from under her blankets and peaked over at the clock beside her bed. She sighed.

Yep. 3:12AM.

She sat up with a groan, her neverending thanks of finally having moved to a new dorm with their own rooms alway at the back of her mind. This way, she never had to worry about bothering Chaeyoung or Tzuyu whenever she had a restless night like this, and could go about pacing the room as much as she liked.

The pacing was probably a bad idea though, because now she was thirsty. She looked over her shoulder to check the time again and sighed. Better get a glass before going to bed.

She stepped out of her room, twisting the knob as quietly as possible, and headed straight for the kitchen. She hadn't expected anyone to be up at this late hour, but seeing a figure rummage through the refrigerator didn't surprise her. After all, she did live with eight other girls.

She took a careful step forward to not startle the older girl. Dahyun already knew who she was, of course. With almost five years of living with each other, it wouldn't be weird if they knew each other from the way their feet made a sound against the hardwood floor.

Nayeon turned around, also no surprise in her eyes, and just greeted Dahyun with a soft smile.

"Hey, why are you up so late?" Nayeon asked. Dahyun saw that she grabbed a glass of water, and was already taking out a chocopie, which Dahyun assumed was for her.

Dahyun simply shrugged, taking the treat offered to her. Nayeon ushered them to the sofa and turned the tv on, putting the volume on mute.

Dahyun never really spent much time with Nayeon, always attached to the hip with Jeongyeon or Jihyo (and more recently, Momo), so the awkward air, even after living with each other for five years, was still something to be expected.

Still, Dahyun admired the way Nayeon moved around her so easily, talking in a hushed tone that still carried her bright aura. She must have sensed Dahyun's uneasiness and offered her a distraction.

It was weird, Dahyun thought, how they never really shared their secrets with each other, but Dahyun was thankful as well, because they get to share these secret moments only they get to know.


	3. ChaeYu

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Chaeyoung clutched onto the box in her hands, trying to get rid of the nerves that ran through her fingers. She swallowed down nothing, clenching her jaw to forget the fact that her mouth was dry as hell.

She felt a pair of hands rub her shoulders, relaxing at the thought that Dahyun was there with her.

Chaeyoung heard Dahyun laugh, the panic coming back to her when she felt Dahyun push her towards their target.

Chaeyoung stumbled, luckily catching herself before she tripped and embarrassed herself in front of her.

Tzuyu.

"Hi!" Chaeyoung said, almost shouting. Tzuyu took a step back, startled, but immediately smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Hi, Chaeyoung," Tzuyu replied calmly. "Is there something you need?"

Chaeyoung blushed when Tzuyu smiled and thrusted the box - which she remembered was chocolate - towards her, bowing her head to avoid her eyes.

"Chocolates. For you," Chaeyoung mumbled hurriedly.

Chaeyoung couldn't see, she refused to look up to lessen her embarrassment, but she felt herself be relieved of the box, thankful that Tzuyu had at least given her the decency to take it.

"Thank you, Chaengie."

Chaeyoung tried speaking again, but no words came out. She quickly bowed instead and ran towards where Dahyun sat from across the yard.

"What happened?" Chaeyoung asked. "I think I blacked out a little while talking. Did I do okay?"

Dahyun had a stupid grin on her face, waving towards something behind Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung's body stiffened, too scared to turn around.

Barely moving her mouth to not be obvious, Dahyun said, "You did great. She looked confused, but a little pleased. Real smooth, Son. Real smooth."


	4. MiSana

Sana bent down to level with her new friend, laughing at the small, careful barks the dog released.

"Who are you, handsome boy?" Sana extended her hand, dutifully patting the dog's head. She smiled when his tail started wagging. "Are you lost? Yeah?"

The dog rolled onto its back, tail wagging so intensely that his body was wiggling too. Sana's lips stretched into a wide smile. She reached down with both hands to rub his belly.

"You're a good boy," Sana said, voice high for her puppy talk, "yes you are. Where are your owners?"

Sana looked around, immediately spotting a woman approaching her with an embarrassed smile. Sana got up to greet the girl, much to the dog's displeasure.

"Ray! There you are." Sana saw the dog's face light up as he bounced towards the girl, tail wagging even more than before.

"Hi, he got a little lost."

"I'm so sorry for the trouble," the girl said sheepishly, picking up Ray.

"It's no problem. Sana," Sana said, extending a hand.

The girl looked confused at first, probably not used to having strangers introduce themselves immediately. Still, she reached out, giving Sana a firm handshake.

"Mina," the girl said, "nice to meet you Sana." Mina let go when Ray struggled in her arms, trying to get Sana's attention.

Sana laughed, reaching out to scratch Ray's head.

"He seems to like you," Mina said.

"I like him too," Sana replied.

"Why don't you hang out with him sometime? He could always use a new friend."

Sana looked at Mina skeptically, but smiled when she saw that Mina's offer was genuine.

"Sure." Sana said. "Let's hang out."


	5. JeongSa

Jeongyeon rested against the large tree, careful to stay far enough that the sound of everyone's laughter reaches her is a minimum while still being within eyesight of the counselors.

She had never really liked going on these trips and, up until recently, had successfully avoided joining in on the camp altogether. Although, somehow, this summer, Jeongyeon's mother had insisted that she go and for some reason, Jeongyeon couldn't do anything about it.

Still, while the act of coming to camp couldn't be avoided, Jeongyeon did her best to avoid camp activities anyway. Which, again, she had done remarkably well until the campfire. Everyone needed to attend, which really sucks.

At least Jeongyeon could still stay as far away as she can.

She liked being alone.

Well, not completely.

She heard some of the bushes rustle from her left and, immediately, looked towards what made the sound. A wide smile made itself settle on Jeongyeon's usually unbothered lips as her friend, the only friend she's bothered to make during this whole thing, sat down beside her, handing her one of the cups she held in her hand.

Jeongyeon took the cup from Sana's hand with a slight bow of thanks, sighing at the welcomed warmth the hot chocolate provided. Sana adjusted to sit closer, an action that would usually get Jeongyeon to move away.

But no, not with Sana. She'd never move away from Sana.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sana asked suddenly.

Jeongyeon peeled her eyes away from the campfire, away from the busy people, away from the counselors and the noise. Jeongyeon looked at the girl beside her, bright pink hair and an even brighter smile. Jeongyeon took a sip of her chocolate to give herself some time to think before setting it down between them.

Jeongyeon smiled, softer, more genuine, taking Sana's hand in hers.

"No thoughts. I'm just happy I'm with you."


	6. JeongMi

Mina placed the hot mug beside Jeongyeon, a hum of acknowledgement being all she received. She sat down across her, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate, staring at the scattered lego pieces on the floor.

She studied Jeongyeon moments after, serious and unmoving in her quest to build her house without any guide. Mina smiled at the frown on her girlfriend's face.

"What?" Jeongyeon said, not even bothering to stare at Mina.

Mina just laughed and took another sip of her chocolate.

Jeongyeon sighed before picking up her own, seemingly giving up on her lego house endeavors.

"Legos are supposed to be for creativity. Why is my creativity not working?"

The older girl took a sip of her chocolate, already relaxing at the warmth surely spreading throughout her body.

Mina nodded in understanding, a smile still on her lips. "Maybe you're thinking about it too hard," she suggested.

Jeongyeon scoffed playfully before setting her mug down beside her once more.

"It's just lego, Jeong," Mina added.

The older girl looked at her with wide eyes, mouth open in feigned shock. "It is not just lego, Myoui."

Mina rolled her eyes, another laugh escaping her when Jeongyeon begins her very serious, incredibly heartfelt rant about how lego is the single most-

"- important invention ever created by mankind," Jeongyeon said with a huff, finishing Mina's thoughts.

Mina just took another sip of her chocolate, looking down to study the pieces.

She loved lego too, really. That's exactly how Jeongyeon got into it in the first place, so it's fun seeing the other girl get so stressed out over nothing. She must be really bored if this is all she has to do.

"Fine, I'll help you build your house," Mina said firmly while setting her mug down. She made sure there was no room for objection.

There was no need for it anyway.

Jeongyeon's eyes lit up like a kid seeing Santa for the first time and she started picking up random pieces.

"You're the best."

Jeongyeon leaned over the lego, giving Mina a quick kiss.

What a dork.


	7. Jihyo x SMC

a siren like scream sounds from the distance. taunting laughter fills the air. the soft yet quick footsteps move so swiftly she cannot tell where they're coming from anymore.

jihyo should be afraid. and she is. there is always fear lingering at the back of her mind. but she's tired. too tired. she just needs to sit down.

babysitting is hard.

she flops onto the sofa with a big sigh. the youngest of the three children, tzuyu, humming happily by the low coffee table, crayon in hand and smile on her lips. jihyo finds the strength in her to smile too. tzuyu is calm. so calm. it's relaxing and nice and a good change of-

"JIHYO-UNNIE, DAHYUN HIT ME!"

the six year old on the floor looks up at her, wide eyes confused and full of concern. jihyo makes the mistake of looking at tzuyu back, because the worry in the young girl's eyes made her get up and check on her two older sisters.

jihyo finds them in the kitchen, dahyun crying and chaeyoung crying louder. one would think that for girls aged nine and eight respectively, they'd stop throwing tantrums by now.

jihyo kneels in front of them, taking a hand from each girl.

"now, now," jihyo says slowly, "what's wrong?"

"dahyun hit me."

"no, you hit me!"

"hey, now. okay." jihyo looks from one child to another, both with pouts on their lips and tears still running down their cheeks. jihyo laughs, but the kids don't seem to mind. "even if no one hit the other, or maybe it was an accident you both got hurt, right?"

the kids nod slowly, their full attention towards jihyo.

"and when someone is hurt, what do we say?"

"sorry, unnie…"

jihyo tugs on their hands lightly to make the two girls face each other, gesturing for a quick hug. dahyun stretches her first, chaeyoung quickly leaning in to accept the older girl's embrace.

jihyo takes a deep breath in after the children exchange apologies, a content smile settling itself on her lips.

"now, let's go back to the living room and color with tzuyu."


	8. JeongMi - Part II

"Why are you pouting?" Mina asked with a laugh as she settled beside Jeongyeon on their sofa. The floor within a five feet radius had legos scattered all over, a half-built multi-colored building in the center.

Mina's question led to Jeongyeon pouting harder. Mina wasn't sure how, but that's what Jeongyeon did.

By instinct, Jeongyeon immediately wrapped the huge heavy blanket around Mina, moving closer to keep as much of the warmth as close to them as possible.

Jeongyeon felt cold fingers reach her cheek. She turned her head, happily met with a soft kiss from her partner. A soft sigh escapes her when Mina pulls back, no longer having the energy to be disappointed in her failed attempt at a lego house.

Mina moved her hand from Jeongyeon's cheek to her neck, once again pulling the older girl closer for another kiss. Slower this time, softer, more… meaningful.

Jeongyeon pressed another kiss on Mina's forehead, then allowed Mina to rest her head on her shoulder. She squeezed Mina's arm lightly, her smile growing wider when a laugh escapes Mina.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," Mina said with a shrug, "you just seem so disappointed in not building your house."

Mina started humming, the quiet song filling up the air. Jeongyeon can't help but stare at her, heart overflowing with love.

"It doesn't matter," Jeongyeon decided.

Of course not.

No, it doesn't matter to Jeongyeon if she can't build her lego house, or even her dream home. It doesn't matter what she has, as long as Mina is by her side.


End file.
